1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipeline operation control method and system, and more particularly relates to a pipeline operation control method and system for preventing a pipeline disturbance so as to speed up the execution of pipeline instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a pipeline process (i.e., the processing of one instruction), one instruction process is divided into a plurality of successive processing states, and plural instructions are executed in parallel formation.
When at least two of the successive processing states in a first instruction are the same, these states are called interlocked states. In the interlocked states, the same hardware is used. Therefore, with respect to a second instruction to be executed in parallel with the first instruction, the state of the second instruction which is to be processed at the same time when the interlocked states of the first instruction are to be processed must be different from the interlocked states of the first instruction in order to prevent the attempt to use the same hardware in processing, at the same time the respective states of the first instruction and the second instruction. Because of this, as later described in more detail with reference to the drawings, conventionally, the processing of the instructions following the first instruction is delayed. This delay is called a pipeline disturbance.
As a result, conventionally, when there are inter locked states in one instruction, instructions following the first instruction are necessarily delayed.